


Of Royal Punishment (Spanking)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Cock Rings, Collars, Dark Kingdom AU, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Heir to the Dark Kingdom Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Older Varian (Disney), Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Varian gets caught taking something he wasn't suppose to, in a place he wasn't suppose to be, and Eugene punishes him~Day 5: Spanking
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Of Royal Punishment (Spanking)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

Dark Prince Eugene of Luna was never particularly known for his temper. Quite the opposite really. One could almost time his snapping points with a calendar. Almost being the keyword. Varian knew better than anyone that that when really pushed, the Dark Prince can be quite...unforgiving, especially when it came to dealing punishments. Which was why Varian knew he was in big trouble as a pair of guards bodily dragged him before his prince and forced to bow with them, interrupting the brunet's meeting with the visiting Coronan Royal Family.

With Dark King Edmund gone on the yearly hunting trip with his own father, Hector and Adira, Eugene had been left with the responsibilities of running Luna. Which included playing host to the visiting royals. Which Varian knew was really stressing his poor lover out. Yeah, he was defiantly in trouble now. When Eugene raised a questioning brow, Varian bowed his head and kept his gaze on the floor, trying to hide his trembling, hoping the display of early submission would soften whatever punishment Eugene would surely think up once he found out.

"What is going on?" Light Princess Rapunzel asked startled to see a young man about her age suddenly being dragged in like a common thief. "That's what I'd like to know," Eugene replied looking confused, but his tone held an underlying anger that sent a chill up Varian's back.

"Highness," The guard on Varian's left spoke, "We caught the Royal Engineer in the Restricted Section of the Royal Library without a Seal of Permission."

The guard on Varian's right, who was holding his bag tossed it to Eugene, adding, "He was attempting to steal these."

Eugene caught the bag with ease and Varian tensed, knowing exactly what was inside and exactly how Eugene was going to react. Three journals of the past Dark Kings and Queens. Easily the most priceless artifacts in the entire castle right after the Moonstone.

"Anything you care to say, _Alchemist?_ " Eugene asked and Varian shivered at the tone and way his title was spoken, but stubbornly kept his gaze down and his mouth shut, making Eugene sigh, if just slightly dramatic, "Fine then," Varian knew what was coming, but that still didn't make it any less spine-tingling as the order came, "Take him to my chambers, I'll handle his punishment _personally_."

Varian bit his lip to keep from protesting as he was forced back to his feet and dragged from the room, a whimper building in his throat. A part of him was a bit terrified with what Eugene might do to him, but another part trembled with anticipation for it. It was one thing to receive their equivalent to slaps on the wrist for pranks gone wrong (or right) on snobbish royals or stuck-up officials, but this was a whole new level of offence and part of Varian couldn't help the raising anticipation as he pondered how Eugene was going to change things up for it as he was pushed into the prince's personal chambers and the door locked behind him.

Varian knew better than to try to run. One thing, he had nowhere to run to and Eugene knew all his hiding places. Another, he doubted he'd get very far, he may have been swift on his feet, but he had horrible luck, he'd be caught in no time. So he simply walked into the bedchamber and began to undress, setting his vest, shirt, pants and underwear on a neat pile and sat on the side of the large bed, rubbing his bare arms and thighs together nervously. He never had to wait before. Never during something like this anyways. It was a strange mix of nerve-wracking and raising eagerness that made his blood and heart pound in his ears and his body heat up, especially as he recalled the last time Eugene punished him. Varian's cheeks pinked at the memory. He can only hope he'll be able to use his legs after this.

Finally, after what felt like days, the telltale sound of Eugene's steel-toed boots clicking across the marble floor reached his ears and his wait was over as the Dark Prince strode into the room. Eugene didn't spare the naked nineteen-year-old on his bed a second glance as he removed his fur cloak, though, he did feel immensely pleased and maybe a bit smug to see the raven-haired beauty already waiting and eager. He really shouldn't be enjoying this so much, but he really couldn't help himself. It was just too much fun watching his Alchemist squirm and beg.

"I-" Varian began. "Quiet," Eugene's tone was sharp and very controlled as he cut him off, making Varian whimper, "I like to consider myself a generous lover to you, Varian; letting you off quite easily for all those pranks, especially the ones that went wrong," He sat down next to him and Varian shivered as a large, warm hand was placed on his back, rubbing slow, gentle circles on it, "I gave you every advantage you'd need to get you your dream career, even provide for practically your every whim when you ask it of me..." Varian cried out in pained-shock when that hand trailed up to threat through his hair, only to sudden tangle itself roughly into the strands and yank back on them, hard, forcing his head back and forcing him to finally look at the other, who was looking increasingly incensed as he growled, "So why is it you were caught in the _one_ place I told you to _never_ go, stealing the _only_ set of books I told you to _never touch?_ "

"Please, Eugene, I-!" Varian tried to plead. "I don't think you have the right to call me that right now," Eugene hissed roughly letting go, allowing Varian to fall onto the bed, "Not only did you break that _one rule_ , you interrupted my meeting with the Coronan Royal Family and I had to cut it short; do you know how embarrassing that was? Having my Royal Engineer dragged in, right in front of visiting royalty, like some common criminal?"

Varian turned to look at him, eyes shining with unshed tears as he rubbed his still tingling scalp, whimpering, "I'm sorry..."

For a moment, Eugene just stared at him, before he finally stood up, towering threateningly over him, whispering menacingly, "You will be..." Varian's cheeks reddened as he felt his member twitch and jump. Cause that wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"Get up," Eugene ordered and Varian didn't dare hesitate to obey, "Stand at the foot of the bed." Varian slowly padded over to where he'd been ordered to go and turned to face the bed and simply waited for the next order.

The sound of Eugene opening something had Varian very tempted to turn and see what he was retrieving, but he didn't dare. Instead letting his body tingle with the anticipation of what it could be before hearing something, most likely a chair, being pulled over near him before sensing his prince's presence behind him. A hand pressed against his lower back and Varian, getting the silent order, bent forward obediently, grasping onto the cold metal of the footboard-rail. Blue eyes widened in surprise with a gasp as one of his wrists were grabbed and tied to the rail with a piece rope, which Eugene wound a few times around the rail before tying the other end to his other wrist, preventing Varian from getting very far, especially when he felt the familiar feeling of a collar being locked around his neck, the attached chain and clasp being locked around the rail as well for added limitation, forcing him to maintain his bent over position.

Another shiver ran up his back as he felt those warm, gentle hands caress his hips and ass cheeks.

Varian gasped out in surprise as he felt something get fastened around his cock and craned his neck down as much as the collar and chain allowed to see with horror it was a cock ring. He squirmed in his binds, but a sudden squeeze to the tender flesh of one of his ass cheeks made him stop.

"Remember, this is a punishment, Varian, this isn't about you feeling good," Eugene reminded sternly before smirking a bit to himself as he trailed a hand and pressed just the slightest amount of pressure to the quivering, puckered pink hole before him, smirk growing wider as his lover gasped and pressed against the finger, hoping for more stimulation, "But...if you take you're punishment like a good boy; I might change my mind..."

"Eu-" Varian began but caught himself, "Master...please...I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Eugene let the close slip up go, "But you broke my one rule, and I can't let that slide, not that easily..." He leaned over the vulnerable body to whisper into his lover's ear, "You're going to count them; five for each book, five for being in the Restricted Section in the first place and five for cutting my meeting short; slip up or talk back, and I'll add one more, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes..." Varian murmured. "Yes, what?" Eugene urged. "Yes, Master," Varian responded. "Such a good boy..." Eugene smiled as Varian whimpered before pulling back, gripping one hip tight and raised his free hand up high, then brought it down. Hard. The loud smacking sound reverberated through the room, Eugene watched as the soft, round pale glob bounced back from the force.

"Ah!" Varian cried out at the sharp sting, "O-One!" He cried as another swatt was delivered to the other cheek, "T-Two!" Varian couldn't stop the whorish moan that escaped as the next one came, "Th-th-three...!"

"Such a perverted body you have, Varian," Eugene chuckled as his engineer, lover and favorite toy wiggled and squirm, moaning between cries and his counting, "I knew you like when I get rough, but I never thought you'd love getting 'punished' this much...perhaps I should lock you up in here, until Father and Quirin return; tied up here on my bed for me to abuse to my heart's content." Varian's cock jumped at the suggestion, straining within its ring, and Varian moaned when Eugene emphasized what he meant by 'abuse' by pressing his crotch up against the crack of his ass, letting him feel how rock hard the brunet was within his trousers, prompting the younger to rock his hips back against him.

Eugene reached around and grasped onto Varian's cock tightly, making Varian cry out in pained-pleasure, "That's a bad little slave, trying to seduce me into caving and fucking you too early," He tsked in disappointment, making Varian whimper as tears started to track down his cheeks, pulling in vain against the rope and chain, but almost wailed as Eugene pulled away from him, "What's the count?"

"Maaah-Master...please...I need you..." Varian begged instead. "What. Is. The. Count?" Eugene asked again in his authorities, public-speaking voice, sending another shiver down Varian's spine, making his toes curl. "Tw-Twelve...." Varian answered making Eugene tsk again. "I think I'll have to give you something a bit stronger if you're going to be such a disobedient slave," Eugene sighed.

"No! No, please!" Varian begged shaking his head, not wanting to draw this out any longer than it had to, just wanting his prince, lover and master to remove the ring and fill him, "I'll behave! I'll behave!"

He cried out as another harsher slap then the ones before was swiftly brought down on his ass, Eugene growling, "Was that back-talk?" Varian squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, rattling the chain, but the damage had been done, "I guess it'll be three more; for trying to seduce me, for back-talking and for trying to lie about it." Varian let his head hang with a soft cry mixed with a moan. Now it was twenty eight strikes, and he was only at twelve. He wasn't going to be able to sit right for a week after this he was sure.

Varian gasped and shivered as something light and leathery was gently dragged down his lower back and he whimpered again as he realized what it was. A paddled designed similarly to a riding crop, just with a shorter handle and made light as to avoid bruising. Eugene smiled as he trailed the deft leather over the bright, glowing reddened skin that was Varian's abused rump. Just a little longer...

"Keep counting!" Eugene ordered before bringing the paddle down against the aching red globs. "Thirteen!" Varian practically screamed, "A-Aah! Fourteen! Mmmphh! F-F-Fifteen!"

Eugene, with his free hand, unzipped the front of his pants and carefully pulled his hard cock out, stroking it slowly as he watched Varian unravel in front of him. All he could hear was the slutty cries and moans of the gorgeous creature before him, and the loud smacks as he continued to bring the paddle down against delicate, most likely sore skin. He was going to have to remember to have some ointment brought up later, perhaps dinner and breakfast too...

"Oh sweet Moon!" Varian moaned. "Flattery isn't going to help this time," Eugene smirked, "Almost there Freckles..."

"Twen-aaah!-Twenty sev~en!" Varian gasped out before almost crying as he was dealt the final strike, "Twenty-eight!"

"Such a good little slut for me, aren't you, Freckles?" Eugene smiled carelessly tossing the paddle away, no longer needing it and fished out the little glass vial of oil he had grabbed on his way into the room for the occasion, he poured a decent amount on his fingers and a single trail onto Varian's ass, making him jump and moan at the cool substance on the heated, abused skin, "But you want to be filled with something, don't you, my perfect little slave?"

"Master...please..." Varian moaned brokenly pushing back when he felt the finger circle his entrance, "Want...you..."

Eugene hummed in response, easily slipping the first finger through the tight ring of muscle. Varian tongue rolled out of his mouth as he moaned, his entire body trembling and practically melting in relief to finally have something inside him, "Aaaaah~!" Eugene immediately began sliding his finger in and out with little resistance, matching the pace of the strokes to his cock, curling his finger against the spot he knew would have him seeing stars and just as he predicted Varian practically screamed in ecstasy, toes curling in pleasure and ass pressing back to take more of his finger in.

"More~!" Varian begged, "Please, Master! I want more of you~!"

"Patience," Eugene purred with a grin, working in a second finger, making scissoring motions to further stretch his lover open, "I don't want to hurt my favorite little royal whore."

"Please~!" Varian continued to beg, vision turning whiter and whiter as his prince's fingers continued to brush his prostate and stretch him open, "Please, please, please~!"

It wasn't until Eugene had four fingers worked inside him that the older man finally decided he was stretched enough. Varian sobbed in desperation and displeasure when the long, thick fingers were removed. Eugene stared in something akin to fascination down to the winking, gaping hole before him as it twitch and clenched around nothing but air, chuckling breathlessly, "What a slutty little engineer I have running around my castle; I bet if the size was right, you'd let any guard, manservant or nobleman have his way with you." Despite it being meant in jest, Eugene's eyes darkened with anger at the idea of someone else putting their undeserving hands on Varian.

"Nooo~" Varian shook his head, catching Eugene slightly off guard, "Yours! Your slut! Eugene's whore! No one else! Only want Dark Prince's cock in my slutty hole!"

Eugene's mouth ran dry at the declaration, standing stock still from shock. He had expected a simple 'no', not...

After getting a moment of nothing happening, Varian looked over his shoulder in confused-concern, fearing he may have said the wrong thing, "Maste-" He screamed out in shocked-pleasure when he was rammed into, his prince's seven-inch-long monster of a dick spearing in and stretching him open even further, immediately ramming his prostrate and painting his vision completely white, almost as soon as he was fully seated in, he started thrusting wildly, and Varian could only hold onto the rail, brace his legs and moan, "Ah! Ah! Aah! Aaah~! Ah!"

Eugene's eyes were dark and driven, but prickling with the smallest telltale sting as he gripped hard enough onto Varian's hips to leave bruises, thrusting like a mad-man into the quivering, perfect, beautiful boy, growling out, "Damn it! Damn it! Where do you suddenly get the-aaah!-confidence to go-oooh!-saying things like th-that, now of all time? Damn straight your mine!" He groaned as those silken walls clamped even tighter around him at that last part.

"Ah! Ah! Aah! Aaah!" Varian's cock was turning an angry red, almost slightly purplish in hue, and he was weeping at this point for relief, "Master! Please! Wanna cum! Lemme cum! Please!"

"Damn it! Close!" Eugene groaned but reached around and easily pulled off the cock ring, but quickly gripped it to prevent Varian from cumming. "Please!" Varian sobbed moaning as Eugene began to stroke him in time to his erratic thrusts. "Cum with me, Varian!" Eugene ordered and with one final thrust, he emptied himself into that tight cavern. The burning hot sensation against his prostate had Varian's eyes rolling into his head with a silent scream as he finally came as well, painting his stomach, pelvis and chest white.

Eugene quickly had to grab Varian by the waist so he wouldn't fall and choke himself on the collar and chain, making quick work to detach the chain, before using the little dagger he kept in one of his boots to cut Varian free. He then pulled out and Varian moaned softly as he felt the thick cum trickle out of him. Eugene easily and without hesitation, picked up the raven-haired beauty bridal-style and smiled when Varian immediately curled up to him. Uncaring for the cum still trickling out of his lover, Eugene placed him in bed, making quick work of his own cloths before joining him, pulling him close with a very satisfied smile.

"I hope this means all's forgiven?" Varian asked voice hoarse from overuse. "Not in full just yet, but yeah, the worse is over," Eugene replied tilting the other's head upwards for a soft, but passionate kiss, "If you can forgive me for going a bit overboard again."

Varian smiled, "Nothing to forgive," He leaned in for another kiss, but then touched the collar still around his neck, brow furrowing, "But why am I still wearing-" His fingers went to unclasp it, but Eugene stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Yeah, that's the rest of the punishment," Eugene smirked wickedly, "You have to spend the rest of the time our Dads are gone wearing it, no matter where or who's around."

"What?" Varian asked in disbelief, wincing when he sat up and his ass screamed in protest, "Eugene!"

"Can I take this as initiative for round two?" Eugene asked with a dark grin.

Varian gulped and quickly shook his head. He'd like to be able to walk tomorrow, thanks.

"Hey," Eugene said gently brushing Varian's blue-streaked fringe back, "Did...you really mean that...about only being mine?"

Varian blushed darkly at the declaration he had spewed in his moment of uncontrolled lust, but smiled shyly, "Of course I did. Moon above 'Gene, I don't care who they are or what they'd be able to offer in any meaning of the phrase; I only want you, your the only one for me; I love you."

Eugene's heart soared, immediately pulling the younger in for another kiss, making Varian laugh softly against his lips, before Eugene smiled as he stared into twin pools of the most gorgeous shade of blue he's ever seen, replying, "I love you too." And the smile he received in turn was brighter then the Sun and more dazzling then the Moon.

Varian smiled as he drifted off to sleep and Eugene pressed a kiss atop his lover's hair. He then turned to his side table, pulling the drawer open to look at the small box he had hidden away inside and sighed before closing it again and fully lying back with a small, wistful smile.

One day. One day soon, he'll be able to have Varian by his side for everyone to see. 

**Author's Note:**

> That is officially the longest prompt I've written for this collect; hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> And don't forget to feel free to leave a comment; just do me a favor and keep it...relatively PG and anger-free...well, mostly anger free if anything.
> 
> See you guys tomorrow!


End file.
